


Pause

by thoroughlysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Minific, S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little mini angsty drabble ruminating on the aftermath of The Sign Of Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

"Just like old times eh?" said Mycroft, brightly, "You’ve been wasting your time on those goldfish. Now, I’ve got a variety of options lined up for you, Anthea will send the files in the morning for you to look over. Be a dear and get Mrs Hudson to bring up some tea and biscuits and we can play one of those games you love so much…"

Sherlock let his brother’s chatter blur into the white noise of london - the traffic below, the babble of tourists - as he stared out of the window, and watched the Watson's walk by, Mary pushing a shiny new pram. He thought he saw John’s head turn towards 221b briefly, but they didn’t stop. They didn’t even pause.


End file.
